Little Mischieves
by arushi-nadia
Summary: Purvi unknowingly reveals some truth to whole cid team . A kavi one shot . Read and review for sure .


_**Little Mischieves**_

One morning in a beautifully decorated house two love birds are sleeping in each other's arms totally forgetting about the world and suddenly a sound disturbed their peaceful sleep

 **Ting tong ...**

Girl (shaking the guy)- Uth jao na dudh wala hoga zara dekho na

Guy (still in sleep) - Ruko do minute dekhta hun

and again the door bell rang

Guy- Dudh wale bhaiya ko itni bhi kya jaldi hai

and the guy went to kitchen to fetch for utensil still he has sleep in his eyes and occasionally he closes his eyes in mid of his walk from kitchen to the main door of house.

Guy (still with closed eyes)- Dudh wale bhaiya aaj zara dudh 2 kilo zyada dena aaj kuch mehmaan aa rahe hain

Actually the person who was on the door got shocked and some people who were accompanying him tried to supress their laugh

Person- Main tumhe shakal se dudh wala lagta hun

Guy- Are bhaiya aap acp sir ki aawaz mein baat kyun kar rahe hai

And the guy finally opened his eyes and could only utter one word

Guy- ACP sir aap sab itni jaldi abhito sirf 7 hi baj rahe ho

ACP- Kavin time dekho 7 nahi 9 baj rahe hain tumne hume 9 baje hi bulaya tha

Kavin- Oh han .Shayad aaj alarm nahi baja isliye meri nind nahi khuli

Abhi- Acha ab hum andar aa sakte hain

Kavin- Aayie na sir

And he welcomed all inside (all means ACP sir , , Abhirika ,Dareya , Ishyant , Vivesha, Freddy , Pankaj and nikhil) and sat on soffas .

Daya- Meri behen kaisi hai

Kavin- Sir better from before but usko apni ankhein close rakhni hai 10 baje tak

Suddenly the girl came out from their bedroom in a tank top and jean shorts and a cloth wrapped around her eyes unaware of the guests .

Girl- Kavu itna time kyun lag raha hai dudh lene main

Kavin- Purvi tum jaakar rest karo na

Purvi- Nahi baby main bore ho jati hun (Yeh to bataya nahi ki purvi ki aankhon ko kya hua acha batati hun ki ek mujrim ka picha kar rahi thi aur tab us mujrim ne usse bachne ki koshish main Purvi ki ankhon main synthetic colours daal diye jiski wajah se uski aankhon mein kuch problem ho gayi aur doctor ne use ankhein vlose rakhne ke liye bola.)

Kavin blushed a little on being caled baby by his dear wife in front of his team mates

Hearing the word baby anyone can make that she is not aware about the guests and a mischief cooked up in some minds and told all others their plan excluding Purvi through sine languages and our old duo also aproved the plan . The mischievious minds were our duo and Tasha . And they all tried to make no voice and let the inspector know about their presence .

Purvi- Kavu kya hua tum chup kyun ho acha chodo meri help karo na mujhe sofa pe bethna hai

And that sofa was cleared within 1 second by Abhirika and dareya .

Kavin- OK

Purvi- Are kavin tum aise ajeeb kyun behave kar rahe ho jaise samne ACP sir ho

All wanted to giggle at this but can't . And Purvi continued

Purvi - Sahi kehti the sab itni jaldi shadi mat kar sare men shadi ke baad badal jaatey hain sabne mujhe itna acha example bhi diya par mujhe hi tha

Kavin- Kaun sab Purvi

Purvi- Tarika , Shreya aur Tasha

All eyes turned to the three standing their and they lowered their heads

Kavin (in officer mode) - Acha kya example diye the unhone

Purvi - Mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hai ki tum mujhse interogation kar rahe ho

Kavin- Vo to aise hi out of curiosity

Purvi- Curiosity killed the cat

Kavin- Purvi pls batao na

Purvi- Yehi xample ki kaise Vivek jo shadi se pehle Tashu baby karte karte Tasha ke piche ghumta tha ab vo sirf Tasha hi bulata hai aur kaise Abhijeet sir shadi ke baat Tarika se waise flirt nahi kartey jaise shadi se pehle

Kavin- Oh

Purvi- Kavin tum bhi aise hi badal gaye dekho shadi ke baad

Kavin- Purvi hamari shadi ko 1 mahina hogaya main dekho bilkul change nahi hua

Purvi- Hogaye dekho subah se tumne mujhe roz ki tarah baby nahi bulaya na hi gud morning kiss di ya mangi ( Kavin blushed at this and others were naughtily smiling and old duo gave an emberessed smile) abhi se haal hai to bacche hone ke baad kya hoga

Kavin- Are vo bahut dur ki baat hai

Purvi- Par phir bhi

Kavin- Purvi main tumse hi sabse zyada pyar karta hun aur tumhe hi karunga hamesha

Purvi- Kavin yeh baat sach sach batao ki tumhari merese pehle koi girlfriend nahi thi na

Kavin- Han baba koi bhi nahi thi waise tum yeh kyun puch rahi ho

Purvi- Sab log yahi boltey hain par sach kuch aur hota hai

Kavin- Kisine kiya aisa

Purvi- Voh Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir ne Tarika aur Shreya se bola

Abhijeet and Daya were about to speak when Tarika and shreya put their hands on their respective husband's mouth and signalled everyone to continue the drama .

Purvi- Vo ek din main ABhijeet sir aur Daya sir ke sath shopping karne gayi thi tab unke ek college friend mile jinhone mujhe bataya ki Abhijeet sir ki 6 gf's thi aur Daya sir ki 8 aur to aur Abhi sir ne do baar aur Daya sir ne 1 bar double date kiya hai aur is sabke bare mein unhone Tarika aur Shreya ko nahi bataya

Tarika and Shreya were very furious and Duo gave mar gaya look but Purvi still continued

Purvi- Aur vo Vivek us din pub main jab hum us drug dealer ko pakadney gaye tab us ladki ke sath aise dance kar raha tha mano wo bachelor ho aur wo ladki uski gf .

Now Tasha was also furious on Vivek ready to yell any time on him but again our nonstop chatterbox started

Purvi- Pata hai sabse lucky Ishita hai

Kavin- Par kyun

Purvi- Vo isliye mere patidev kyunki Dushyant sir usse pyar karte hain

All forgetted the duo and Vivek thing and turned their eyes to our Ishyant and they blushed

Kavin asked on other's behalf- Tumhe kaise pata

Purvi- Are dekhne se hi pata chalta hai

Kavin- Han vo to par Ishita lucky kaise

Purvi- Vo is liye kyunki Dushyant sir jisse pyar karte hain usse hi baat karne bhi sharmate hain kisi aur se kya karenge

and all nodded together at her statement

Kavin- Tumhe kisne bola ki Dushyant Ishita se bhi baat karte hue sharmata hai

Purvi- Ishita ne bataya ki jab usne ek baar Sir se ciffee ke liye pucha tab bhi unhone slightly blush kiya . Baby dekho tum itne aaram se kyun baithe ho tumhe yaad hai na aaj hamari team get together ke liye aane wali thi get together ke liye tumhe to pata hai wo Pankaj ko atey hi bhuk lag jayegi

Kavin- Get together ke sath sath sabki pole bhi khul gayi

Purvi- Matlab

Kavin- Kuch nahi

Purvi- Waise Kavu time kya hua hai pata hai maine subah se tumhari shakal bhi nahi dekhi

Kavin- 10 baj gaye

Purvi- Matlab ab main apni aankhein khol sakti hun

And without wasting a minute she started opening the cloth tied around her eyes and was shocked like hell

Purvi- Aap sab yahan

Freddy- Han kyun nb ahi hona chahiye

Purvi- Matlab kab aaye aap sab

Nikhil- Jab tumne aisa kaha _Kavu itna time kyun lag raha hai dudh lene main (imitating her)_

Purvi (looking at Kavin) - Sabne sab kuch sun liya

Kavin nodded innocently like a small child

Purvi- Sab kuch

Pankaj- Han sab kuch

Salunkein- Main to pehle hi Taarika ko bolta tha ki is Abhijeet pe yakeen mat karo par ye hi thi

ACP- Tum dono ko (pointing at duo) apni patniyon se aise jhut nahi bolna chahiye tha

Duo- We are sorry sir

ACP- Mujhse nahi apni patniyon se mango

But Tarika and Shreya left from their Tarika to the garden and Shreya to terrace of Kavi house . And duo followed respective wives

ACP (to Vivek) - Tum kya gazni ho ki tumhari body pe "I am married " likwana ho

And Tasha left from their to the balcony attached to drawing room and Vivek followed calling "Tashu baby".

Purvi- Kavin tumne mujhe pehle kyu nahi bataya ki hamari sari team yahi pe thi main aisa kuch nahi bolti

Pankaj- Purvi tum Kavin sir ko kya bula rahi ho tum to Kavu ya baby bulati ho na

And Purvi glared Pankaj while everyone laughed

ACP- Isme iski koi galti nahi thi yeh to Abhijeet , Daya aur Tasha ka plan tha

Purvi- Sir aap bol rahe hain to main manjati hun . Acha ab main fresh hokar aati hun .

Kavin- Main bhi fresh hokar aata hun

They were about to enter their bedroom .

Ishita decided to move to kitchen for preparing something for their brunch and returned after sometime and asked Pankaj and Nikhil to bring bread and milk.

And then Ishita with help of Dushyant started prepared coffee and sandwiches , till then Kavi got fresh and came out and other couples also returned after some punishments and promises of not repeating their mistakes and all enjoyed their holiday with lots of masti maza and teasing .

 **A/n-sorry for mistakes**

please read and review


End file.
